


Perfectly Imperfect

by KuriDoodleDoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Prekerb, Smut, adashi, shiro is a softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriDoodleDoo/pseuds/KuriDoodleDoo
Summary: Adam and Shiro softness. Shiro breaks his nose and it's a good time.





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I hope you enjoy this fic, it's my first time publishing any Adashi stuff. I've messed around with it before but I've never shared. This was inspired by a very cute picture from @denlusional on twitter! https://twitter.com/denlusional/status/1123238269993381888 < If you don't click that link you're seriously missing out and it's your own fault <3

There was something about imperfection that was always so perfect to Adam. Shiro’s hair was a mess right now, he was probably a few days past shaving his face, he was wearing a shirt he hadn’t washed in a while but he was so goddamn beautiful. The imperfect way Shiro drove- that never bothered him either. Shiro watched the road, Adam watched Shiro drive. He always drove too fast. Adam was sure he didn’t even read the speed limit signs, they did  _ at least _ 20 over, didn’t matter where they were, really. As soon as they got off the Garrison base, it was 70 to 80 miles per hour. He didn’t mind though. Adam wouldn’t have it any other way, their hair whipping around with the drop-top down. 

The speed made him feel free, let him forget about their duties, he didn’t feel like there was anything he  _ had _ to do. Probably explained why neither of them chose to use seatbelts, in teen stupidity. And it was the same with Shiro’s music. The music was always too loud.  _ Just right. _ With the music too loud, it meant Shiro was singing, messing up the lyrics, dancing terribly from the waist up, but really acting the part of whatever song he sang. And with each misheard lyric that passed through his lips less than gracefully, with each fist in the air, each dramatic touch to his own face, each clap, each body wave from Shiro, Adam fell deeper in love with his imperfect, massive dork of a boyfriend.

When Shiro caught him staring, he didn’t look away. He only let out a small giggle, reaching over to trace his fingers down Shiro’s bicep. “Don’t stop for me. You’re fun to watch~” Adam tilted his head to the side, smiling and biting at his lip; something he knew drove Shiro absolutely up the wall. 

He had no idea how he even scored like this. When they walked around together, did people think ‘aw, how sweet of Shiro to be with Adam like that’ or did they think they were a power couple? Sure, he shouldn’t have cared about what anyone thought, but it was hard not letting his brain go there. It was almost automatic for him to feel as if someone was with him out of pity, looking at his track record of shitty partners.

 

“You’re kidding me!! They’re closed!” Shiro threw the car into park, tossing his hands up into the air, then plopping them back down into his lap with a pout. 

“That’s fine, we can just go somewhere else, right?” Adam opened his door and got out of the car anyway so that he could stretch his legs and back. It wasn’t the longest car ride they’d taken, but it was an hour or so, and that was long enough for his bones to need popping. He stretched his arms up to the sky, then bent forward and touched his toes, listening and laughing as his spine crackled from his ass to between his shoulder blades. 

“I don’t know where else we could go that would be open. Could’ve sworn this place was 24/7…” Shiro grumped, crossing his arms now. Adam watched him, humming with a knowing smirk. As expected, Shiro lightly rubbed over his chest with his right hand. Lost in thought, he even gently scratched. 

“Well,” Adam started, walking around to Shiro’s side of the car as he looked North, South, East, West, seeing that there was nothing, and no one, for miles. Only the two of them and the desert. Rocks, dirt, sagebrush. “We could just picnic? If I’m remembering right, you have snacks in the trunk, and an old sheet we could sit on or something. Oh! They have those outdoor tables around back, we’ll just jack one of those.”

“You sure..? That’s not exactly the perfect date I had in mind.” Shiro frowned, but followed suit and got out of the car, taking the keys with him, which he shoved into his pocket. He popped the trunk, looking over his very lame pile of snacks. “Hope you’re ready for your gourmet lunch of uh...a Snickers bar, some stale cookies, and Capri suns..?”

Adam grinned, coming up beside Shiro and grabbing half of the stash. “So ready!” He walked toward the side of the building, looking over his shoulder to make sure Shiro was following him. When he noticed he wasn’t, he turned so he could walk backward. He bit his lip, tilted his head and flashed those perfectly straight teeth. Years of braces that he only appreciated after finding out the way his pretty little smile made Shiro tick. As he turned back around to walk around the building, he could hear Shiro running up behind him. He tried to run, tried to skirt out of the way, but he wasn’t fast enough.

Adam let out a shriek of joy, flailing his arms as he was lifted up off of the ground, spilling most of their snacks on either side of them. He slapped Shiro’s forearm, flailing his legs around. “Shiro put me down!!”

“No way, not when you look at me like that!” He all but jammed his fingers into Adam’s sides

“Haha- HAHA- NO!!” Adam squirmed, trying to get away from Shiro’s prying fingers, dropping everything now. He giggled, writhed under Shiro’s tickling until the other man put him down and pushed him back against the temporarily abandoned building. The laughter and gulping breaths turned to soft kisses and wandering hands. 

“Mm~ you’re a perv…”

“And you’re some kind of siren or whatever...but instead of singing, you just smirk and stare at me like that…”

Adam pressed his fingertips into Shiro’s shoulders, and when the taller man pulled back to gaze, Adam only beamed up at him, smiling so wide. He moved his hands up, lightly massaging Shiro’s neck for a moment, thumbs pressing behind his ears. Finally, he just played with Shiro’s hair and watched as he closed his eyes. He ran his nails against the shaved parts of Shiro’s undercut, his own arms getting goosebumps at the sensation alone. Shiro pulled Adam’s hands away eventually, sighing as he kissed each palm and each fingertip, sighing against his skin. “Hey…”

“Mm..?” Adam hummed, taking his glasses off and hooking them on the front of his shirt. He bit at his lip, watching Shiro’s lips move. They were perfect...so soft. He moved to kiss them again, but Shiro stopped him.

“I’m forever yours…”

Adam smirked, intertwining their fingers, pulling Shiro in closer and getting his kiss. “Faithfully? You’re hopeless…” 

“Hey! It’s a good song…” Shiro’s cheeks pinkened anyways, causing him to look away. 

Adam brought him back though, looking into his eyes. “I love you, baby. I always will. Even when you’re stupid, or irritable, or a total dorky sap. I’ll love you even then.”

 

Their lunch date went on without too many issues. Typical of Shiro, he gave Adam his jacket when a chill came over where they had sat down to eat. They ended up throwing the sheet over one of the outdoor tables and laying back on it, turned toward each other under the sunset. They’d been there for hours, but Adam was lost in time. He couldn’t stop gazing into Shiro’s eyes, watching wherever they looked. Shiro’s eyes held some of the universe’s most beautiful and unique designs. Charcoal gray irises with twists and tangles of an even darker shade wrapping around his pupils. Dark and full lashes that touched flickered against the very tops of his cheekbones when he blinked, it put Adam in a trance.

His entire world was in those eyes. In a pair of very soft lips. In thick, black hair. In the strong hand on his hip. They’d said their first  _ ‘I love you’s _ only a few weeks ago, but it felt like Adam had needed it his whole life. He knew that if he died right now, he’d be proud of absolutely everything he had going for him. He had no regrets. He loved his job, his boyfriend, his apartment. Death didn’t scare him anymore, not when he was with Takashi. Not when he was right here in these arms, feeling the warmth of this body. 

All these thoughts and he had no way of verbalizing them.

All despite knowing that Shiro felt the same way. However, he had an easier time expressing it out loud. He was a hopeless romantic, he had no qualms over embarrassing Adam, private or public. He’d run his hand through Adam’s hair, kissing along his jaw, whispering how gorgeous he was, or how much he loved him,  _ to the moon and back,  _ and Shiro couldn’t possibly care less if there were zero, two, six people watching. It never stopped him. When he felt the need to let Adam know, he did it, without hesitation. 

Shiro always had that ‘balls to the wall’ attitude. It was like that even before they got together. Upon their first real date, Shiro said, without equivocation, what his intentions were. He wanted to be with Adam forever, he wanted to marry Adam one day, he wanted to adopt kids and he wanted to have pets, house plants, he wanted a home with a large yard and a massive garden, and thinking about it made Adam want to cry. The thought of someone wanting all these things, with him no less, his throat burned, his eyes watered.

 

Every time he thought about how much Shiro loved him, how much he loved Shiro, he was overcome with emotion. Tears slipped, fell onto the sheet below him, he wiped at his eyes, smiling and laughing out a sob.

“What’s wrong..?” Shiro sat up, leaning over Adam. “You’re crying, sweetheart....”

“I know what I’m doing, I can’t help it. I think I love you too much.”

“Is that possible?” Shiro smiled, pushing Adam’s shirt up to wrap fingers into his waist, thumb rubbing soft circles in pale skin. 

“Probably…” Adam sat up on his elbows to close the distance, kissing slowly, passionately, one hand pressed to the back of Shiro’s head.

Shiro didn’t hesitate to kiss back. He deepened it actually, sighing and pushing Adam back down onto the table. He positioned himself over Adam’s hips, straddling to keep his balance. He had one hand on either of Adam’s cheeks, thumbs wiping his tears away. Shiro moved one hand to push his bangs back, but they just flopped back into place, making Adam giggle.

“Time for a haircut?” 

“Not a chance.” 

Adam kissed him again and again, chasing his lips whenever Shiro would pull away, he didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want this day to end.

 

The desert chill eventually got to them, they had to pack up and head back. The overhead streetlamps had come on automatically once the sun had gone down. They stuffed their trash into one of the bins outside of the restaurant, walking back toward the car. Deciding he’d drive this time, Adam opened the door as any normal human would, sitting down behind the steering wheel. He jacked the seat forward, Shiro laughing at him for his ‘shorty legs’. Adam just told him to get in, but Shiro braced one hand on the edge of the passenger side door.

“Wait! Babe, watch this.” He looked like he was getting ready to hop over like some cool actor from a movie. One problem: apparently Adam had already pulled the door handle so that Shiro could just  _ open the door like normal and get in _ . As soon as Shiro put his weight on the door and jumped, it flung open and knocked his legs sideways, landing Shiro face first into the pavement right next to the car. He flailed on his way down, so he really didn’t get a chance to catch his own fall. He’d thoroughly scorpion’d himself, Adam’s eyes wide and hands flying to his mouth. It was silent for a moment, until Adam busted up, full-on belly laughing, getting out of the car again and running over to Shiro’s side.

“Oh my god, you’re such an idiot!” He nudged his boyfriend, rolling him over. He paused his laughter, seeing Shiro had definitely broken his nose. But he snorted again and helped the groaning man sit up. “Jesus Christ, Shiro…” He grabbed some napkins from the glove box, holding them to his bleeding face, shaking his head. “What in the hell made you think that was going to be a good idea?”

Shiro whined, not wanting to answer. He was definitely embarrassed. “I wanted to look cool…”

“Well you’ll definitely look cool walking around with a black eye and a busted nose...maybe you can tell everyone you fought some brute for me?”

“Yeah, and lost?”

“Exactly.” Adam lost it again, laughing with his head tipped back. Had it been anyone else, Shiro would have probably been pissed off. But Adam’s laughter was his life source. He smiled back, standing up and holding the napkin over his face. “Let’s go home before you try to impress me again.”

 

On the way back, the music was turned up loud again, but Shiro just sat back, watching Adam drive. The pain of his nose and teeth drifted away as he focused on his boyfriend, watched his eyes scan the road, watched him relax back into the seat, one hand on the gearshift. It was cute. Shiro put his hand over Adam’s, thumb rubbing over his knuckles. 

When they’d pulled into the garage, parked, got out, Shiro only had his eyes on Adam. He hardly even remembered the walk back up to their apartment because the only thing he saw was Adam. His entire focus, his entire world was just... _ Adam _ . 

Inside, it didn’t take long to shed clothes and get that skin-to-skin they’d been wanting all day, to whisper sweet words and moan each other’s names. Shiro held Adam’s hip, held his face, kissed at his lips as they rocked their bodies together. Adam had been attempting ‘gentle’ but it didn’t last long, and to Shiro, the pain was entirely worth it.

Moans and cries rang through their small apartment as Shiro took Adam over nearly every surface. Shiro tried to quiet his own grunts and whines but watching Adam fall apart beneath him on their bed now, it was too much to stay quiet. Even as white-hot pleasure washed over him, starting at the base of his neck, curling through his muscles, ending tight around his hips, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from  _ his _ Adam. Until he came, he didn’t dare close his eyes. 

Adam lay there, limbs sprawled and tangled in the sheets, gazing up with tears in his eyes, and Shiro wiped them away again, bending down to kiss. Adam was without words for moments afterward, just watching Shiro clean each of their bodies with a warm, damp cloth he’d gotten from the bathroom. He wiped it down from Adam’s chest, watching his face the entire time. Down his stomach, over both hips, kissing each place he’d wiped. He licked what he missed, watching Adam quiver at the sight. 

“You’re beautiful...you’re mine...I love you, Adam.”

“Don’t ever leave me, Kashi...I know I’d never be able to do life without you. I love you too…”

 

Shiro pulled the blankets up, tucking his sore face against Adam’s neck. Adam held him close, one hand playing with his hair the other tracing small circles across his shoulder blades. He whispered soft and loving words against the side of his head. They drifted off like this, calm in each other’s warmth. 

Dreams were peaceful, all felt right in the word. The stars had aligned just right at this moment, but neither of them knew what the future held for them. That this ‘forever’ wouldn’t last...

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP that was terrible but I tried ;D hope you liked it! If you want to see more, following me on twitter @idontgiveadango to see updates on uhhhhhh fics and such thanks


End file.
